The Darkness Hidden
by Gao Yun Yun
Summary: Do you have no Darkness?" Sora stumbles upon a man who attempts to show him the error of his ways. One-Shot, Dark-ish?Very, very slight spoilers.


**Author's Note: **So, I was looking over certain scenes in Kingdom Hearts 2, and found myself agonizingly angry with everyone's favorite Hero. Even though characters like Demyx were ordered to do what they did, Sora still found joy in striking the poor saps down. That's where this one-shot idea came into mind. It may not make much sense, I apologize-- it's one of my first One-shots in a long time.

Anyone who can figure out who the Man is gets a virtual pat on the back.

* * *

"Do you have..._no _darkness?"

Coming to a slow stop, a grown Sora frowned, his ocean-blue gaze resting itself upon a hunched figure. For the first time in a long time, his expression was empty, bare of any emotions, and his companion took notice quickly. Compared to the Hero, clothed well and clean, free of any blemish, the Man was a monster. His hair fell over and into his dirty face, matted over with knots and tangles that would never be brushed out. His eyes, once a shining blue similar to that of Sora's, were now dim and empty, searching the Hero's face for something.

"No, no, of course not. A hero can't be with Darkness. No, no." The Man supplied his own answer with a wicked smirk, one that Sora could have sworn he had seen many a time before. "Or does he? The hero clothed in light, does he know of his Darkness within? Does he choose to hide it? Or is he dumb to what he's done?"

Springing back to life, Sora's expression changed quickley-- from emotionless to shocked, from empty to embarassed-- and then dissolved, replaced by a calmed mask.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." With that, Sora attempted to continue what he'd gone to Hollow Bastion for in the first place, only to be stopped as the Man grasped his wrist.

"Oh, I'm sure you do. The Hero knows exactly what I speak of. No, not what--who." The man's smirk grew, showing every one of his teeth. "You remember them. Why don't we count down, to see how much darkness the Hero holds within him?"

Wincing, Sora attempted to keep his balance as a feeling similar to that of fire ran up his arm. Faces, Moments, Images he'd long forgotten retrieved their places in his memory.

Riku.

"Even though he was your friend..you still raised your sword against him. To save him? When, in the end, he didn't need your help."

Ansem.

"To deny a man his only wish. Does the Hero think the path he chose was the right one?"

An entire line of figures, clothed in dark coats, their hoods pulled down, revealing an entire rainbow of hair colors. A figure that stood in the middle of a small group looked upwards-- Roxas.

"While he sacrificed himself to make _you _whole once more, you haven't even thanked him. Perhaps _you _should be the one locked in a dark, cold prison."

Demyx, armed with a sad expression.

"Such an innocent boy. All he wished for was peace, and yet you brought down your own Judgement, simply because he was made into what he was. You celebrated as he disappeared. You erased yet another figure that deserved so much more."

Xemnas.

"To deny a man his only wish, once more! The Hero's Holy Judgement knows no bounds! Simply because he _was _what he _was_, the Hero decided he was damned! Does the Hero understand the feeling of no beating heart?! Does the Hero know what it's like to be empty?! It seems as though the Hero fears what he does not understand!"

Heartless upon Heartless upon Heartless. The dark figures gazed at him, their yellow eyes shining.

"How does the Hero know that they did not know who they were?! The one that never attacked the Hero, yet was still a threat-- the one that didn't want to fight, but was still a monster! 'Damnation for those without Hearts', the Hero cries! Damnation for those who didn't chose what happened to them!"

Clutching his head with his free hand, Sora fought back the pain that seared through his body, his legs shaking. It was all too much to handle-- the faces, the voices, the realization.

"Why, Hero? Why is your Judgement so harsh? Why?"

Falling to his knees, Sora forced his eyes open, looking over at the man.As his response slipped from his lips, the same words slipped from his companion's.

"Because I _had _to!" They both shouted in unison, armed with the same voices, same expressions.

Smirking once more, the Man released Sora's wrist.

"Because he had to."

In the literal blink of an eye, the man disappeared, leaving Sora on his hands and knees, shaking off the pain. Staring at the cobblestone walk below him, Sora took in a shaky breath.

"Because I had to. The darkness inside of me-- _because I had to._" Pushing himself to his feet, Sora grasped on to the wall that the Man had been resting up against. Lifting his head high, he constructed a determined expression. "Because...that's what Heroes do."


End file.
